Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 30: The Legend Reborn
The Legend Reborn is the thirtieh episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Angus faces off against Bahrev. Plot The episode begins where last season left off, Bahrev appears, and he and Angus into a taunting match. Bahrev talks about Azaren, calling him a god, and saying that he must be one of his angels. Angus replies that Bahrev is the ugliest angel he has ever seen, and Barlon threatens them all. Angus reveals that he can't resonate with his beys, and Céleste is shocked, but Bahrev taunts him about it. Barlon is launched from a black ring, and Angus launches Apus. Angus marvels at the speed of Apus, and Barlon smashes it. The two beys trade blows, and Angus recognises the power that the guy is using as the same as the power used by the two bladers that he and Céleste encountered in Brazil. Des senses that Angus has no resonance with Apus, and deduces that Bahrev senses it too, he tries to warn Angus, but he shakes off Des's warning in his overconfidence. Angus notices that Des said the name of his bey while warning him, which worries Des. Angus says he can't sense spirits like Des or Céleste, and Des tells him that anyone can do it, Angus should have learned that from the monks. Angus says the monks just kept losing in battle, and Des tries to warn him again. Apus and Barlon trades blows again, and Angus uses a technique he learned from his first visit to the Bei-Ling Temple, this causes Des to marvel at his skill. Barlon begins to overpower Apus, and Angus hears a voice telling him to use the Re-Quip, he does, and Apus begins to move at sonic speeds. Des deduces that Angus can't win by just skill, as Bahrev and Barlon have resonance, which allows Barlon to follow commands flawlessly. Barlon uses its scythe, but Apus jumps over the scythe and cracks Barlon's facebolt. Barlon sends Apus back with a powerful blast that breaks apart its own face, however it is repaired with hardlight. Des feels the malicious aura created by Bahrev, and Angus and Bahrev begin taunting each other again. Bahrev says his work is done, and opens a portal which he and Barlon go into, before the portal closes the beast of Apus rises up, and Angus tells Bahrev that Apus says to tell his king that Helios was weak. The bladers are confused by Bahrev, but are interrupted by a large fleet of ships that appear above them. Angus collapses, and Des theorises that it must because of the aura created by Bahrev, and trying to take on the energy of Apus without being able to resonate. Céleste is upset, and Kira asks if Justice could heal him. Des thinks it might, but Céleste is worried that Angus might die instead of be healed. Hikari is unsure, and Des says that this is likely a trial of spirit, which Angus needs Apus to overcome, and using Justice would just be a cop-out. Des says the decision to use Justice lies with Hikari, Hikari concedes that while she may want to stab Angus, she doesn't want to risk it, and asks Céleste what she thinks. Céleste freaks out, and Des says that even if Angus isn't pure of heart, he is strong-willed, and if they believe in him then he can overcome it. Des wonders how powerful Angus might become if Apus teaches him resonance, and Xingke asks if Des thinks the coma may be Apus's doing. The scene shifts to Silhouette, who has been watching the bladers from an abandoned building, he is on the phone to a hooded man, who is seen in another location. Silhouette tells him that "he" has found it, and the Hooded Man says that he will be there soon, he just had to pick up some new friends. Silhouette says that he won't be there when he arrives, and the Hooded Man replies that he wasn't with him anyway, and he's got it. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play